


flashing those eyes like highway signs

by heartche



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, I mean I guess????, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin!Luke, experienced!michael, handjobs, like only super slight though, only a fic with dom/sub is a good fic, that's about it I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartche/pseuds/heartche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can show me.” He suggests after a second, popping his lips. “I'm a fast learner, you know.”</p><p>Michael lets out a breathy laugh, moving his hand from Luke's cheeks to his hips to steady him. </p><p>“You're ridiculous. That's what you are.”  </p><p>or, the one where Michael shows Luke how to give a blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	flashing those eyes like highway signs

**Author's Note:**

> alright so I've been writing on this for like three months or something and it's finally finished, hella I know. 
> 
> Also this was actually supposed to be like a blowjob fic but it kinda got out of hand a little and I'm awfully sorry about that but yeah!!!

Michael is sucking on his second, maybe even third, cigarette as the sun slowly starts to set on the pretty purple sky. He's got Luke pressed to his side, softly humming to the beat of an overplayed aerosmith song that is playing through their shared headphones, with his soft breath tickling Michael's neck.

He lets out a soft cough against his shoulder, so Michael stomps out his fag on the cold concrete floor and throws it off the building without a second thought. He relaxes against the hard tiles, and god, this is going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow, nudges Luke on top of him till he can reach for his waist.

“So.” he mutters against the soft skin behind Luke's ear, slipping his hand under his shirt and across the wide span of his back, settling on his shoulder blades.

“So.” Luke echoes, huffing out a breathy laugh, his voice gone incredibly soft.

It's a little weird, because they have only ever come up here twice before, and both times they ended up with rushed orgasms and a few stolen kisses. But it's romantic as shit to sit on a rooftop at 7pm when the sun is setting above them and Luke's mouth is warm and wet and Michael is only _human_.

He strokes a hand through Luke's hair until he looks up, grinning widely and leans in to press a soft kiss to Michael's lips. And before he is able to back up again, because Michael knows Luke and he is _that_ kind of person, Michael cups the nape of his neck and pulls him back in.

He waists no time opening up Luke's mouth slow and softly, pushing his wet tongue in and drawing small circles on the warm skin of Luke's back at the same time. He bites his bottom lip and is promptly rewarded with a little, sweet whine coming from Luke. 

He goes totally slack after that, mouth falling open and his eyes shut tight, until Michael has to fully take the lead, pressing his tongue in deep and holding Luke up by his hair mostly.

They kiss until Michael's mouth aches and Luke's lips are kiss swollen. 

He falls against Michael's neck as soon as he lets go of his hair, pressing soft kisses along his collarbones and neck, softly sucking on his pulse point for a while. 

Michael arches his back at Luke's touch, trying to get his hand between their bodies, without having to push Luke _off_ because he is so warm and soft and so, so pliant in his arms, it would be a right shame. 

He manages to get a hand around Luke's bulge eventually, throbbing warm and prominent in his palm. He rubs him through his jeans for a moment, while Luke breaths wetly against his neck, letting out a few muffled moans. 

He starts buckling his hips after a while, pushing his cock against Michael's hand desperately enough until Michael gives in, starting by opening the zip of his skinny jeans teasingly slow. Loves it when Luke is begging for it.

He pushes past the open zip with ease at the exact same time as Luke's phone starts to play the first few notes of a bloody high school musical song. Or at least Michael thinks it's one, it's not like he knows any high school music songs anyway. Which total mood killer, seriously.

He looks up at Luke expecting him to smile sheepishly back at him or blush while scrabbling to get his phone to set this to an end, but instead he has his face pressed to Michael chest, his hair a mess, drooling all over his favourite T-shirt. That fucker isn't even wearing the other earbud anymore. 

Luke whines softly, pushing the heel of his feet against Michael's shin. Absolutely lovely.

He pulls his earbud out as well, decides to tease Luke about this later, in full length, when he is actually able to speak properly without having to touch Luke every few seconds. And when they are not half hard as well, preferably. 

Luke starts to grasp at his wrist after mere seconds of still nothing, to finally get him to go on with it. Michael is arching for it as well, is always arching to touch Luke, actually.

So he slides his hand along Luke's cock without a second warning, his hips buckle against Michael's touch immediately like he has been waiting for him to do that since forever, which he probably has. God, they have been up here for so long now. 

Luke whimpers when he starts playing with the tip of his cock, and it's not that he purposefully wants this to end fast but the sun is soon to set and the most uncomfortable thing is rushed handjobs in the dark when they don't even know their ways.

Luke sinks his teeth into Michaels shirt while burying his hands into his hair. Michael is fast to pat his hands away though.

“Hey.” He whispers, petting Luke's hair the way he knows he likes, trying to gently pull him off his chest, because he would rather have his neck bruised than his shirt a thousand times. Especially when it's Luke. _Only_ when it's Luke. “Up here, love.”

Luke whines but complies anyway, allowing Michael to pull him off and up untill he is nestled against his neck, breathing hotly over his skin there for a few minutes. 

Michael starts to jerk him off faster after that, until Luke can't breath anymore and his hips start to buckle uncontrollable and he is so close to coming Michael can almost feel it. Until-

“Wait, no-” Luke whines, lifting his head faster off his chest than Michael is even able to register. He grips his wrist until his hand stills on his cock, Michael is a little too caught off guard to even react at first. Because why on earth would Luke say no to an _orgasm_.

“Can I-” He starts, but pushes his head against Michael's neck again, breathing heavily like it took all his willpower to still Michael's hand on his cock while he was so close. Luke sighs against his skin, sounding desperate and maybe a little angry. What on earth is going on?

“Babe?” Michael starts like this isn't the weirdest thing that has happened to him since a _long_ time. “We can uh, stop if you want to?”

Luke rapidly shakes his head, his hair flying everywhere, he whines lowly like he thinks Michael is crazy for even suggesting this. And okay, he is completely confused now.

“No, I want- can we-” Luke shakes his head again. He looks up and Michael realises that it's been too long since the last time he looked at him properly. Which is a such a shame because Luke's eyes are blown wide and his mouth is still so, so red and as kissable as never before. He looks like he has been right on the edge for hours. Michael should really lay him out on his bed someday and play with him until he physically can't anymore. 

“I want to suck you off. Please.” Luke mutters low enough for Michael to almost miss it but he doesn't and he can't help but choke on a breath. His whole brain suddenly springs into action, working a hundred time faster than usually. Because sweet, innocent, virgin Luke wants to suck him off. Wants him to be his first everything apparently. First kiss, first handjob, first boyfriend, first blowjob, first fuck someday hopefully. And it's so much but not enough at the same time.

“Babe,” Michael breaths because he is not sure what to say but needs to stay conscious nevertheless, needs Luke to know that he is thinking, considering. Luke sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes shining under the dim light of the night. 

Michael absently reaches out to touch his mouth, pulling his bottom lip out of the tight grip of his teeth slowly. Luke whines, following his fingers with his mouth when he pulls back. Michael wonders what on earth he did he deserves someone like him.

Luke starts to fidget on top of him after a while which makes Michael realise he still hasn't exactly answered yet. 

“I don't think it's the right time.” Or circumstances, he doesn't add. Luke's face drops, Michael tries so hard not to take notice. He touches Luke's flaming hot cheek, caressing it slowly just to make clear he isn't mad, Luke leans into it. “It's not because I don't want to, not at all, god I wouldn't want anything more. We just haven't talked about it and there are so many things...”

Luke licks his lips, hips rocking against Michael's as a reminder that he is still hard. 

“You can show me.” He suggests after a second, popping his lips. “I'm a fast learner, you know.”

Michael lets out a breathy laugh, moving his hand from Luke's cheek to his hips to steady him. 

“You're ridiculous. That's what you are.” 

“Please.” Luke whines already moving down Michael's body, “I'll make it good, promise. I'm always good.”

He grips Michael's thighs and almost trips on his way down, pressing his nails deep into his skin. 

“Can I?” He asks again and Michael just can't deny him anything. Not right now, anyway. 

He swallows loudly, rethinking what could possible go wrong. Minor things, or nothing even. It's just a _blowjob_.

He nods a little hesitant, pushing his sweaty fringe out of his face, and before he is even able to blink Luke's sitting between his thighs, looking up at him expectantly. Alright, he thinks, it's just Luke. Sweet, little, his. Luke.

Nothing happens for a few moments, before Luke buckles up and opens Michael's zipper slowly, he trails a little, makes it slower than Michael would have expected and when his trousers are off and nothing happens, he realises.

“Luke.” he speaks and Luke perks up, eyes glinting and lips bitten raw. “Babe. Come up for a kiss first?”

Luke nods eagerly, stumbling up Michael's body quickly, because it's something he knows how to do. It's not new and Michael feels a little bad.

Luke falls against him easily, pushing his hands up against his chest and kissing him deeply like he never wants to let go ever again. And maybe, Michael thinks, they really shouldn't do this, not right now at least. They have all the time in the world, and a bed and a closed room would do better than a place were google maps could capture them any second.

He rests one hand against Luke's ass distractingly, while he pushes the other past his trousers again. Luke buckles against it, letting out a soft moan. 

“Please.” He mutters and Michael thinks he wants him to get on with it, so he speeds up. Luke lets him for a second, lets him kiss his neck and toy with the head of his cock, before he pushes him off and gets up on his heels. “Let me- I wanna do this for you.” 

He pulls at his bottom lip with his index finger, eyes shooting from Michael to something behind him and back again. He flops down then, kneeling between Michael's thighs.

He pulls his underwear off easily and leans forward, eyeing him curiously like he had never seen a dick in his life before. And maybe Luke really had never seen a dick in his life before next to his own, had he even seen Michael's? God, he honestly can't remember.

Luke dips his tongue out and steadies himself with his hands on Michael's thighs, before he licks out, wet tongue touching the head of Michael's cock and it feels so foreign because all he wants to do is push him down his cock and fuck his face, but he can't.

He looks up at him again, eyes blown wide and questioning, Michael wants to help him but he seems to forget how a blowjob work himself at that moment. So he sinks his hands into Luke's hair and pulls him forward until he is inches from his cock. He breaths hotly against the tip for a minute before he opens his mouth. It takes Michael a seconds or two but the he realises that he's. Waiting.

He pulls him onto his cock without giving him any time to adjust or prepare himself or to even do it at his own pace, which maybe he shouldn't have done but Luke keens prettily and arches his back and maybe he wasn't that wrong after all. 

Luke tries to suck and lick and do anything and everything at once and it doesn't practically feel good because the technique is silly and odd but it's Luke's familiar soft mouth that makes Michael stifle a groan. 

He seems to notice too though, because after a while of uncoordinated sucking and frustrated whines he comes up again and looks at Michael. 

“I don't-” He starts but cuts himself off, sighing. “I can't do it. I can't even suck a cock. _Your_ cock.”

He sounds so distraught that Michael can't help the laugh that escapes his lips. Luke pouts at him and Michael ruffles his hair.

“Don't be like that.” He mutters, slapping Michael's chest playfully. “I'm serious.”

“Alright, I'm sorry. But hey come on, on the bright side, you weren't doing that bad anyway. I've had worse even.”

Luke furrows his eyebrows, poking his tongue out to lick over his bottom lip. He's got spit and maybe even a little bit of Michael's pre come in the crook of his mouth and it looks surprisingly... hot, in some way. 

“Show me then.” Luke snaps, before realising he sounded a little too harsh. “I mean- please. Show me please.”

Michael sighs, his lips leaving an awkward laugh, he didn't know he had even been holding. He sinks his hands into Luke's hair again, watches his eyes getting heavy, almost falling shut, before he starts to softly massage the nape of his neck. 

“Yeah, alright.” He says with an encouraging smile, before Luke goes down again. 

He steadies himself with his hands on Michael's thighs, after almost falling over, grinning sheepishly at Michael. 

“So like, I bet you already know the basics, like, you know, no tee- fuck, don't do that while I'm talking.” Michael's hips buckle up when Luke starts to suck on the tip of his cock wet and teasingly slow. He starts pulling at his hair softly, trying to get him off but Luke only pressed his tongue harder into his slit, until Michael's face feels hot.

“Sorry, just, couldn't hold back.” Luke mutters when he comes up again, smiling sweetly innocent. He shakes his hair out of his face and Michael honestly wants to just gag him on his cock until he can't breath anymore.

He presses his lips together and shakes his head. “You just have to... go slow at first, okay?”

Luke nods enthusiastically, before Michael tells him to get on with it and he has honestly never seen anyone getting so excited over giving a blowjob. Not even receiving, just plainly _giving_.

He starts with kissing the shaft, trailing sweet little kisses and kitten licks from the base to the top, until he reaches the tip and presses his tongue against it once again. He lets his lips linger a little, rubs them against his slit teasingly slow while he holds the base with his hands, fingers grazing Michael's balls and god, he doesn't even do it on purpose but it's so good.

He looks up at him with big innocent eyes after ages of teasing, silently asking him if he can start going down. 

Michael doesn't even think about answering, just pulls him forward by his hair and Luke automatically opens his mouth as soon as his lips touch the tip. He looks up at him after a second like he's waiting for something to happen and- oh, okay. 

Michael pulls him onto his cock without even thinking about it for a second. Luke opens his mouth wide and nice, trying to find room for his tongue. He's only halfway down, trying to force himself down more which he shouldn't but Michael can't stop him.

“Tongue, babe. 's better.” he mutters and Luke springs into action, like he's been waiting for Michael to tell him what to do, push him around a little.

He starts with pressing his tongue flat against the underside of Michael's cock, coating it with saliva and succeeding to push it down his throat even further. He tries to stifle a groan when Luke touches a sensitive vain at the bottom of his cock, pressing his tongue against every good spot Michael knows he has.

“Yeah, that's it.” He mutters, twisting his hands into Luke's hair harder. “Hands babe, take- yeah exactly.”

Luke starts to rub the parts that don't fit in his mouth with his hands, until Michael can't help but to thrust his hips up to meet Luke halfway through. And the friction feels amazing in so many ways possible, he can't believe they didn't do this earlier.

Luke lets his hand wander, down further until he's fiddling Michael's balls in his hands, softly rolling them in his palms. 

Michael feels hotness prickling all over his body with the need to just take over and do this at his own pace, which would be fast and messy and everything Luke isn't doing right now. But it feels good anyway because it's intimate and cozy and it, well, it's Luke.

He doesn't even realise that his fingers knot in Luke's hair with the desperate attempt of staying still and that he's more pulling him back than actually in until Luke starts to splutter and eventually pulls off. 

He looks up at him with big glassy eyes, his mouth hanging wide open like he can still feel Michael on his tongue, maybe even taste him. Michael wants to pull him in and have a try, see if Luke goes pliant under his touch or if he would want to go down again, couldn't wait for it even.

“You can if you want.” He says, voice sounding prettily wrecked, a little blush creeping up on his cheeks. Michael frowns but before he can say anything, Luke continues. “Fuck my mouth I mean. I know you want to and I wouldn't mind.”

Michael chokes a little, his hands going from Luke's hair to his cheeks. He closes his eyes for a second, trying to put his mind together because ever so sweet and kind Luke wants him to, what even, choke him on his dick?

“I'm not-”

“Please, I know you want to. And I want you to, too.” Luke bites at his bottom lip while at the same time curling his hand around Michael's wrist and guiding it back into his hair. 

He smiles softly, and okay. _Okay_.

He starts with soft pulls as soon as Luke is on his dick again, while slowly thrusting his hips up at the same time. Luke's hands grip at Michael's thighs but other than that he stays completely still.

His tongue starts to work more eagerly around his cock, switching between twirling it across his shaft from every different angle and pressing wet kisses to the top whenever Michael lets him off to catch some air.

While Michael starts to thrust up harder as well, after Luke made it clear that he could once again, pulling on his hair firmer than before until Luke gags and Michael flows in heaven for a few seconds.

Luke starts to moan around his cock, which send amazing vibrations through Michael's body. 

“I'm not gonna last if you keep this up.” He groans, and he can feel Luke trying to smile against his skin. “You're doing so good.”

At that Luke starts to bob his head in time with Michael's thrusts harder, creating perfect friction on his cock. Michael can't help but moan as he pulls Luke down further.

The both of them start to put up a rhythm once again, Luke bobbing his head in time with Michael thrusting his hips upwards, all while petting his hair. He honestly thinks he is going to come, wishing he could just shoot of into Luke's mouth but-

“I'm gonna- fuck, Luke, pull off-”

He seems to think about it for a second, sucking on his cock with more force behind it than before, like he wants him to come right here, before Michael literally has to tear him off.

Michael lets go of Luke's hair then, just to get a hand on his cock and get himself of quickly. When he closes his eyes he feels Luke's hands again, roaming around a little before settling at the base of his cock, trying to help him.

Michael would laugh if he physically could, but before he's able to even do anything, he's coming. It goes through him like a thrill, feels better than he could remember, until he feels so spent that he can't help but close his eyes and fall back against the hard tiles. 

He's still aware of Luke's hands on his thighs, warm and comforting and he would do anything to just lay with him now and fall asleep, but Luke hadn't even come yet, and oh god.

Michael can hear him whimper and whine his name, and when he opens his eyes again, Luke is noisily jerking off. He's watching Michael, probably has been watching him the whole time, and when he looks back at him he lets out a low moan. 

Michael's eyes flutter shut and he feels like he could come again right on the spot, and Luke does nothing to help him with how fucking sinful he looks like this. His eyes are wide and trimmed red like he'd been crying, and his lips swollen with how much he's biting them. And he has, fuck, he has a little bit of Michael's come dripping next to his mouth, and at the top of his hair and his chin, just everywhere.

“Babe, come up here.” He mutters, not even sure if Luke is able to hear him with how gone he looks. 

But he moves as soon as the words leave Michael's lips, his eyes glister a little before he climbs up Michael's body and falls against his chest. He's breathing heavily against his skin, his cock rubbing against Michael's stomach and it feels so big, and lovely all Michael wants is to have a taste as well. 

Luke starts to bite at his skin, letting his other hand trail down to his cock, before Michael stops him, getting a hand on it himself. Luke whines low in his throat while at the same time pushing his hips forward desperately.

Michael lets his hand linger a little, trying to make it slow and nice for Luke but he wouldn't stop pushing his hips forward and pulling at his hair.

“You were doing so good, babe. Got me so hard.” Luke pulls at his hair hard at that, moaning softly. “Got me off so good, as well. I should've started to make good use of you way earlier.”

“Wanna come.” Luke presses his head against Michael's chest, just as he lets his hand slip past Luke's trousers and sprawl over his ass. He lets his index finger rub over Luke's hole for a seconds before backing up again.

“I know you can do better than that.”

Luke's cheeks feel hot on his skin, with the attempt to push his ass back while at the same time buckling his hips forward. Michael knows he won't be able to last much longer.

“Please. Can I come? You said I was-” Michael starts to circle his finger around Luke's rim again, until his words die in his throat and it seem like he isn't even able to moan anymore. 

“I know what I said.” Michael mutters, and he lets his finger slip just past Luke's rim while he speeds his hand up at the same time. 

Luke moans prettily, before he's coming too. 

It feels like ages before Luke stops moving and shaking on top of him, but when he does Michael takes his hand out of the mess in Luke's pants and wipes it off on his shirt.

He nuzzles his head against the crook of Michael's neck and hums softly. Michael lets his hand stroke through his hair, trying to sort it out again. 

Luke clears his throat. “I'm sorry about that, by the way.” he's touching the marks he left on Michael's skin, pressing his warm fingers against them. He looks sincere, like he actually is sorry about it, even while Michael thinks it was the hottest thing ever.

“No harm done, right.” Michael mutters and then shakes his head because there actually was a little harm done maybe, but it wasn't really, well, harmful. “I mean, you know what I mean.”

Luke lets out a giggle, curling his arms around Michael's body to press him closer. “That was nice.” He mutters against Michael's chest, Michael presses a kiss to his head.

The sun is going to set on the sky in a few, throwing shadows over the buildings and the skyline. He's got Luke snoring softly in his arms and there is dried cum on his shirt and everything feels good for a moment. 

Warm and sweet and perfect, and most importantly good.


End file.
